bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluejagwa
"Did you just gas?" ivjub "yes" Bluejagwa 15:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) 14:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I will unblock him once it expires. Kazi22 21:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Believe it or not, I did much more. He vandalized and I talked it over with Kazi 22... The current site leader. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk We all make some type of mistakee. I did too. In the future please sign you messages with four tildes ~ or by pressing the sgnature button. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk sup I do believe you just created a second acoount, and are just lvjub with a dupe account. We aren't stupid here. I also believe you are the first of the soon-to-come army of spambots. Stop making these worthless, vandalistic edits or we will be forced to block you too. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wiki Admin and TBW Rollbacker. Talk ' Vakama1 23:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) hey I am working to get you unblocked 23:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) IDK why but when i hid signatur it puts randum numbers so this is ivjub Ulblocked Hello, Bluejagwa. My name is Mata Nui, and I'm one of the admins of this wiki. I've looked at you case again, and it appears to me that you deserve a second chance, so I have unblocked you. Thanks, - 'Mata Nui Talk 15:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) It was Mata Nui that unblocked you not kazzi22 his signature does not look like one but it is their on the message he left youIvjub 23:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Im nervouse i have all star try outs today Ivjub 19:33, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey gues what if you want to make colors check out mata nuis user page and then it will tell you howIvjub 00:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Iz your computer fixed yetIvjub 00:11, December 2, 2011 (UTC) yay i am know a rollbackerGREAT GLOVE SAVE!!!! By Ivjub! 01:09, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Nice to see you back GREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 03:21, February 12, 2012 (UTC) GoodGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 20:21, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I read the message you sent to Mata Nui - and from what it means, you want to be an admin and if you aren't one you won't be on here as much. That's not the best way to ask for admin priveledges. Just a head's up. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 02:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Administrator Look, it's not really about how active you are. Honestly, I just don't know if you'll be a good admin. You can prove me wrong by being more active, and showing that you have some admin qualities. - Mata Nui Talk 11:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC) BE ACTIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 18:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Borohk Swarms Hey do want to join a borok swarm. Its basicly were you get a job and do it. Its also a good way to get people to like you if you know what i mean :)If you print this in 10 years it will be worth a million dollars cause ill be in the nhl. 00:23, March 13, 2012 (UTC) You have just seen my new signature so you know its ivjub Issue? Give all the details about it. Nimrod-0, the hacking, all of it. The more you tell, the better. Blahmarrow (talk) 04:10, November 16, 2012 (UTC) this dude is realy cool un block him